the longest moments in life
by jamesz101387
Summary: harry and hermione are 16 and relize something before a...... cant give it all away


D/C-I don't own harry potter and co.  
  
  
  
The longest moments in life  
  
Hermione and Harry were driving in Hermione's new car they were just out of their sixth year and were 16, that summer Hermione invited harry to stay at her house due to the fact that Harry's uncle Sirus was out on ministry business. After being cleared Sirus became the Ministry of magic, shockingly won a popular vote. Hermione turned the corner and it happened they say there is a moment in time when it seems like a day, the most devastating time ever, the time when you know its coming. A car crash. The 18-wheeler smacked into the car giving it a sound that shouldn't be made by a car, it was one of twisting and bending metal. The car had been hit on the driver side, Hermione's side.  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Hmm… harry… arg… why can't I just tell him, I should tell him when we get to my house my parents aren't going to be home till Friday,  
  
Was he looking at me? O my, I think he was  
  
"Is there something wrong harry?"  
  
"NO, no, nothing hermi." Was Harry's reply.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Why can't I tell her? I know why me, harry potter the one who killed voldermort, can't stand to be rejected by the one I love  
  
Back to normal POV  
  
It then happened. The longest moment in life, the time when god chooses to take you or keep you on his creation earth. Hermione the driver of the car's life would change forever. The 18-wheeler smashed into the side of the car, they had the green light yet the 18-wheeler couldn't stop. Cures the mechanic that didn't fix the breaks properly.  
  
County hospital…  
  
  
  
Give me 50 mg of morphine STAT! Yelled the surgeon. Administrate the morphine to miss granger now, Dr. Figg get over here now! Give this young gentleman care his in coma he may come out any minute asking questions. "Yes, sir." Figg jr. said.  
  
2 and a half hours later,  
  
"What the…" harry aroused he looked up to see a blurred vision of a white ceiling. "Here you are, Mr. Potter I presume?" said Figg jr. "Yes that's me, mind telling me what happened." Harry inquired. "Well Mr. Potter what we gather from the EMT that dropped you off an 18-wheeler smashed into Miss grangers car." The new doctor said.  
  
"No, no where is she, did she make it!" a thousand questions were going through his head. "She's going to make it MR. Potter yet I think you may want to visit her now she's been out of surgery for over an hour asking about you.  
  
Hermione quarters.  
  
"Hey harry." Said a crying hermione. Harry being in a wheel chair wheeled him self over as fast as his hands would move over the wheel. "Shh its ok hermi I am here now, is there anything wrong I herd you were in surgery?" said a sad and very confused harry. "Yes harry the doctors told me something that can not be reversed, (in a whisper-) even using magic." Hermione stated crying even more. "Hermione what is it your scaring me." He whispered. "O harry look to you left, I cant say it out loud." Harry did so he noticed it stood out like a sour thumb. A specialized wheelchair, one of the sleek black ones that look cool when your not the one in it. "Hermione, no, hermione your okay you can walk I am sure of it." He said sure of him self although he knew his was kidding no one. "harry I cant use my legs anymore, its okay if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Hermione was now full force crying. "No, hermione I cant do that, you don't know something, I was going to tell you this when we go to your house but this is the best time for it, hermione I think, I-I-I think I am in-in-in love with you-you." He stamered. She said nothing, he looked as if he had lost the use of his legs too, she surprised him by the sweeties most tender kiss ever. "harry I…"  
  
dun dun daaa cliffie not really but what the heck ill write more pending on good reviews no flames please  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
I wonder what this button does 


End file.
